


Doctor's Exams

by graforlok



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Red dr Flake!, Smut, gender neutral reader, this is just straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graforlok/pseuds/graforlok
Summary: Red Doctor Flake (From the Deutschland video) explores a patient





	Doctor's Exams

**Author's Note:**

> BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH I LOVE RED DR FLAKE. 
> 
> I also love a boy who is CLUELESS. So here you go. Love me.

You lie there as his gloved hands ghosted over your bare stomach. The loudest noises in the room was the sound of him breathing, loud and gravely. Not even you panting was a match for his growls. He made glorious sounds as he explored you. Spreading your legs now so that he could stand closer to you, feel your heat. He placed your legs in the stirrups of the examination table, running his hands down your body.

The lights from his glasses burned your very soul, he looked right through you. Lifting your shirt so that he had full access to your chest and torso, the latex felt smooth against your skin. He was so gentle, so curious, in contrast with his animal-like noises. You let out a small whine as his hands went further down your body.

He stopped and jumped away. This doctor was so odd, his examinations...But you wanted it. You had never even seen his face before, just the blinding lights, the face mask, and the all red ensemble. Every time he had gotten this close before, he would run away. He would get scared and slither out of the room, leaving you a hot, panting mess. 

You were scared this was going to happen again. You whined as he moved away, but grabbed for his hand.   
“Please...more?” You asked, pulling his hand closer to you, running it down your stomach and over your crotch. The lights on his glasses flickered rapidly, almost a reaction to you doing this. He let out small growls, almost whining as he took a step closer to you again. He ran his hand up and down your bare thigh, stopping at the bottom of your shorts, sliding a finger under the material. 

Soon he was taking his gloves off completely, cold hands to bare skin. He began to undo the shorts you wore, sliding them down your body and tossing them to the side. He let his hands begin to explore, touching slowly, gently, roughly, however he felt. 

He let a finger enter you slowly, and he grunted as he felt you. He pumped his finger in and out of you, head tilted to the side as he watched you writhing for him. He started to get ideas. So many thoughts running through his head. He felt an ache in his core as he slid yet another finger into you. He curved his fingers up as he pumped them now, making you cuss under your breath. He liked that, all those noises coming out of you. How beautiful they were to him. They made him even more curious, even more excited. He could feel that his robes felt tighter, and the material rubbed against him uncomfortably. He shifted as he stood, noticing the material of his robes standing at attention. He knew that this could happen, but was it this that caused such reactions? Interesting. He’d have to write that down. 

You notice him shifting uncomfortably, his robes barely giving friction, but just enough to make him shift on his feet every few seconds, swaying his hips to the sides. You sit up slightly, his fingers still buried deep inside you. Feeling him still as you move, you motion for him to come closer to you.   
“It’s ok...I want to help,” You tell him, watching his lights flicker to a soft pink shade. He takes a few steps closer, standing in between your spread legs. You take the back of his neck gently, trying not to startle him, and pull his head down to yours. You begin to plant kisses on the thin fabric of the face mask he wears. You let your mouth meet where his is under the mask. You can feel his lips, soft and never moving, under the mask. You pull away, trying to look at him, but his lights are bright. You catch sight of his eyes for maybe a millisecond, but before you can do anything else, he is putting a third finger in you, causing you to lull your head back. 

He felt you wrap your legs around his waist, bringing him closer to you. How did you get your legs out of the stirrups, he wondered. He removed all three fingers from you, allowing his throbbing erection to rub against you as you held your legs around his waist. He felt himself blushing, looking down and watching his clothed cock rubbing against your body. He could see a small pool of wetness on the red material of his robe. What was that from, he wondered. 

You noticed how he watched himself moving against you, moving his hips against you. You knew he needed more touch than that, so you sat up again, putting a hand on his clothed dick and rubbing it slightly. He let out a loud, shaky groan, looking up to you. You began to start to pull his robes up so that they were exposing his calves, then his thighs, until finally you had the robes lifted up to above his waist, his entire lower body now on display for you. He was thin, frail even, but he gave off such strong energies. You weren’t exactly thinking of that completely, however. Maybe for a second you were, but something drew your hand to his cock. You rubbed your thumb against his leaking tip. He was so touch starved and you could tell. He held your legs tightly as you began to give him a hand job. 

What was this, he wondered. What was this feeling? The ache in his core was so strong now, he was shaking from the touch. He watched your hand, moving methodically up and down on his length, and he watched as you let spit fall from your mouth to his cock, spreading it onto him to keep him lubed up. He was breathing heavily, his lights blinking rapidly as he watched your hand on him. The ache grew stronger and stronger. 

You noticed him tensing up more and more, and you let your hand ease off his dick. He looked at you with confusion and anger, not that you could actually tell, but you picked up on his feelings.   
“Fuck me…” You told him. “Please.”   
He stood there, holding his robes up, looking at his dick. He realized if he wanted more he was going to have to do something. That you weren’t going to do all his research for him. He put your legs back in the stirrups, and then he pulled you down so that you were as close to the edge of the examination table as you could possibly be. He rubbed his dick along your entrance. He experimented with putting the tip of his dick in, and that made you moan the loudest you had all evening. He liked that. Maybe if he did it again…

He pulled out, then put only the tip in again. You let out a whine this time, a pathetic cry for more. Oh, he thought. Maybe I need to go in further now to get louder noises. He slowly started to thrust in, stepping closer so that he could get the entire length inside. Would it fit, he wondered. Is it meant to go here? Even if i wasn’t meant to go here, he liked the feeling that came along with this. He realized that his breathing was loud and ragged, but he made no effort to keep quiet. This must be part of it, he thought. 

Soon he was thrusting in and out of you roughly. He had no filter on when to slow down. He liked what he was feeling, he wasn’t going to stop. You were moaning and writhing under him, crying out and loving every second of it. Yes, he thought, I’m doing this right. He watched as your body goes limp in pleasure, then writhe and tense when he’d hit a better spot. He dug his nails into your sides, leaving small red spots. He’d have to write that down too…

You felt yourself getting closer and closer to the edge. The ache in his body was so strong now. He wasn’t sure what was happening. Should he stop? He looked up at you, he watched you begging for him. He looked at how your hair lay on your sweaty forehead, your eyes screwed shut, mouth open. He loved that. He wanted to do this more. His mind was suddenly flooded with more thoughts of what he could do next time. All the dirty thoughts, the dirty actions. Everything he had been told not to do, he realized he could. 

It was too much for him. He grunted and groaned, he felt himself shaking and throbbing. He held you down as he thrust shakily into you, feeling his seed expel from his body and into you. He was whimpering now, the ache going away, but a new sensation of sensitivity taking over. He pulled out of you, some of his cum dripping out of you. He watched you, not knowing if you too had reached your climax. Dammit, he thought, I was supposed to be researching THEM. So, he began to touch you again. You cried out as he helped you finished.

He watched your breathing calm down, your body resting on the examination table. He let his robes cover himself again as he walked over to the desk in the room. He began to write some notes down in a book. He then wrote a time and date on a small card, and handed it to you before opening the door, waiting for you to leave.


End file.
